5 - Science Matters
Science Matters is the 5th level of ToboTraps, and is located in the labs of Death Trap Inc. It is the first level of the brutality building and introduces both teleporters and light barriers. Level Design The level has the main robots traverse through a hard to guess route where they pass numerous teleporters and cogs, with the player's task being to anticipate their movement and to toggle the central electic fence at the right time. The level has many objects associated with scientific research scattered around, such as Erlmeyer flasks, books and electric devices, and also lab mice (although those are actually computer mice). New game mechanics * Teleporters * Light barriers Solution This one is hard to describe in words, as the main challenge lies with understanding teleporters (you may want to read their article). Two things are important to understand: First, any teleporter entrance of one color will immediately send robots stepping on it to the same specific exit of that color. And second, robots don't change directions when teleported, so if they go left when stepping on the entrance, they will go left after being teleported. It's also important to realize that cogs will always turn a robot left or right depending on their turning direction. This level has teleporters in two colors, meaning that there are two possible exit points for the robots. For the first half, you will mostly have them jump around the yellow one, so make sure the electricity going from left to right is switched off when they get out of the loop. Don't panic when they teleport to the blue one. As soon as they all are in the front left quadrant with the blue teleporters, switch the Electricity to allow passing to the right area. Switch that around as soon as Dennis is save on the right side, as they will teleport back to the left area, walking to the hind left area, and you don't want them to be electrocuted here. Now comes the most precise moment. The robots will come out at the hind right area again, but headed left this time. Expect Alice to show up here, and switch the electricity off just before she runs into it. This should make sure Dennis also makes it through savely. As soon as they are all at the front left again, switch one last time (no need to stress here) and you're save to go. Don't panic when they disappear once they get onto the pink teleporter in the back - you'll see them come up to the right and reach the exit hidden there. Trivia * "Science Matters" is a pun based on the notion that size did or did not matter for certain things. * The lab mice reference the cartoon Pinky and the Brain. * Xerxes can be seen guarding the lab entrance from a little room with a table, reading something. * Similar to All Together Now, this level also has its main area hidden behind a door that opens as the player office approaches. Music The Cannery by Kevin MacLeodCategory:Levels Category:Brutality Building Category:Areas